Taliah
Taliah is a very cheerful, bubbly and charismatic girl. She's very compassionate towards others, which while makes her many friends, can be her downfall at times as well. However, since Taliah knows how to be kind, she also knows how to be awfully cruel. She doesn't like to be crass towards others, but she won't hesitate to tell someone off if they cross the line with her, or any of her friends. One of Taliah's main characteristics, aside from her childish nature, is her intelligence. She was a theoretical physicist in life, and in death her interest in the subject has not wavered. She's a huge bookworm, reading anything she can get her hands on, and can often be found with her nose in a book, wondering at the marvels of the universe as well as the complex lore of Limbo's history and races. A fun fact about her is that in High School, Taliah loved theater and Broadway and was cast in several musical and theatrical productions. Taliah also really loves strawberry milkshakes. Backstory Life Before death, Taliah was a Salvadorian-American young girl. In her youth, Taliah was deemed an "at-risk student" due to her family's financial situation and the gang violence that wracked her neighborhood. She lived with her four younger siblings and single, Salvadorian mother. Taliah was the first in her family to go to University. Taliah was a theoretical physicist, studying a vast array of topics. In life, she was a dedicated daughter, sister and student. Taliah never really bothered with romance, travelling or pursuing hobbies/other dreams because she was always busy providing for her large, impoverished family. She discarded everything else, like love, friendship and faith because her duty to her loved ones was all that mattered to her, and she ignored everything else. Taliah was once alive, but she never truly lived. Death The facts surrounding her death that Taliah has shared was simply: "I was killed because of God's will." However, there are more details than that. On January 18th, 2020, Taliah was killed outside of a diner called "Jukebox" in Cambridge, Massachussets (where she lived prior to death due to her studies at M.I.T). The car in front of her rolled down its passenger window, revealing a man in a hood. He told her that her studies went against the will of God and that physics were created to discredit the word of God. She was shot twice in the head and died shortly after. The fate of the man who killed her is unknown. The last thing Taliah consumed before her death was a strawberry milkshake. 'Limbo' Taliah's entrance into Limbo was less than graceful, to say the very least. The poor girl was incredibly lost and shocked, but Taliah always manages to keep her cool in most situations. She ended up wandering around the city aimlessly, looking for someone to talk to. She had heard things here and there, so she was not completely oblivious to the workings of Limbo, but an actual person would be nice. Eventually, she passes by the Decrepit Hovel. It is here that she acquaints herself with The Occupant, Alexys Ocantian and Pryce Sutherland. After Alexys runs off, she converses with Pryce. Taliah, being the utter dumbass she is, offers him a handshake. It's a moment that she frequently cringes about. This is also where she learns of the Limbo Comas, which she soon becomes well acquainted with. Soon after this, Taliah stumbles across The Friend Pile/The Underdead/The Overdead (who knows at this point). Needless to say, she feels right at home with the group. During this meetup, she meets Leon and Amostia and agrees to live with them at the Overdead Cafe. Later in this encounter, she properly befriends Alexys through their shared love of science, and Taliah's idea to help out the Shades starts to bud. Taliah participates in Bingo Night, where she is awarded for her participation, but she doesn't win. After this, Taliah is determined to do whatever it takes to win the next round, in the Popularity Contest. She hires Declan to distribute votes for her and she wins by a landslide. During this time, she starts 'accidentally' meeting up with Pryce at The Jolly Bootlegger for drinks. After a few times out together and with romance blooming, he asks her to become his business partner at his new gaming restaurant The Dragon's Hideaway. As his new partner, she suggests they make it a cozy homecooked feel place and they make a menu of Mexican and Salvadoran favorites. ---- Taliah works with several groups to solve the mysteries surrounding Limbo, particularly Limbo's Races . She is currently studying the behavior of Shade particles (and DNA with Alexys Ocantian) in order to find a work-around for the fact that Shades can not touch any other denizens. She is also working with Leon and Amostia to break a curse surrounding the Liches . Shade Theories, Studies and Thought Experiments. # Black Holes and Shades have similarities. The theory itself is obvious, but Taliah brings up some interesting thoughts when she proposes it: Major Events Working for Amazon Bingo Night Miss Popularity Category:Player Characters Category:Liches Category:House Zepar Category:The Underdead